


Adventures with Antoran Charhounds

by Wish_Fulfillment



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish_Fulfillment/pseuds/Wish_Fulfillment
Summary: A female demon hunter gets to know her antoran charhound mount in ways she never expected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Adventures with Antoran Charhounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend of mine. She inspires me to write all sorts of things and as long as she enjoys it I'm happy.

It started as a relatively normal day for the female demon hunter. Since the defeat of Legion life has become normal to the point she almost couldn't recognize it. A friend of hers had decided to go on vacation since the war is over. This friend of hers asked her to watch her female dog. This dog was very cute and cuddly and loved to stay in her arms. By the time her friend came back from vacation, she came to care for the little dog and she knew she'd miss the little dog. 

After they left the house felt empty so she decided to go flying on her favorite mount the antoran charhound. She saw some herbs she needed for potions, so she landed to get them. After she picked up the herbs, she turned around and noticed that her antoran charhound had started to get aroused. She was stunned by the size of it. Even though it wasn't fully erect it was already the size of her arm. 

He walked up to her and licked her face. Startled she turned around quickly just as he raised his front paws to her shoulders. This added weight while turning cause her to fall to the ground with her ass in the air. He seemed to take this as an invitation. His front paws presses down on her shoulder as he licks any skin he can reach which is her neck because she turned her face away. His cock was rubbing up against her back as he licked her neck. His cock was so large it felt like it would reach her lungs. 

She heard voices in the distance, and considered calling for help but she didn't want anyone to see her like this. She thought she could handle it herself but as she tried to crawl away he nipped at her shoulders to try to get her to stay. Her shirt ripped. Someone in the nearby group said "What's that sound?" She quickly covers her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping. Another person in the group says "Don't worry about it. It's probably just a wild animal. Don't be so paranoid." 

After they leave she sighs in relief and he licks her face again. Before they left he had pushed her back down. She doesn't want to risk those people from earlier hear her and come back so she didn't resist. He starts rubbing his cock against her backside. She considers her options. She decides to wait a few more minutes to make sure they've gone before trying to make a get away. As he thrust her breasts swing back and forward with each thrust. A few minutes pass as he's thrusting against her ass before she decides to make her move. She starts to crawl away and his bites at her. She hears a rip and slowly turns around to look at what the ripping sound was. Her pants had ripped. 

As she lay there stunned he pushed her back down on the ground but this time she was facing him. He keeps his weight on her shoulder and the other front paws just above her shoulder by her head. He starts rubbing his cock against her cunt and with each trust he rubbed her clit. After awhile she started to moan. When she realized she had moaned she was afraid those people would have come back, so she covered her mouth with both hands. As she struggled to not make a sound she heard them again. She heard them say "Shhh I heard something again." She could hear them rustling around in the nearby bushes. Her attempts to stay quiet lead to tears in her eyes. Then she heard one say "It's almost dinner time. I'm starving. Let's go eat." She eventually heard them leave, and she eventually let out a sigh of relief. 

She started to think about how she was going to get out of this situation. She realized her best chance at escape was right after he cums, so decided to help him along so she could get away faster. She wraps her legs around his cock. This leads to more contact between his cock and her pussy and clit. She couldn't help but moan. She felt his cock start swelling even more. 

His thrusts became faster and faster until his cock slipped into her pussy. She screamed. She covered her mouth again and had tears running down her face. It hurt so much. She reached her hand down to try to pull him out, and she found he had only entered her an inch. As she wrapped her hand around his cock he trusted in with all his strength. She screamed as her hand unclenched and her head thrown back. She could barely breathe through the pain. 

As the pain started to lessen she realized he was thrusting away inside her body. Out of morbid curiosity she looked down to see how much of his giant cock he managed to get inside of her. His cock was so large that you could see the entire length through the raised skin of her stomach. Her stomach was pulled so taut that you could make out the head as he thrust into her. She tried to raise her head, but she could barely do so but it was enough to see he still hasn't manage to get all of his cock into her. There was a few inches left outside of her. She still hurt so badly that she could barely move but it was starting to feel good. Especially every time he hit her cervix. 

She could feel his knot start to form just outside of her. With every thrust his knot rubbed her clit. His thrusts were getting faster and faster as knot got bigger and bigger. Just as she was about to cum she felt something give inside of her. His cock manged to fit inside her knot and all. She screamed as she came. He kept fucking her through his orgasm. She was so overwhelmed she couldn't do anything but breath and even that was hard. 

Not long after he came inside of her. It felt like fire scorching her insides. She watched as her stomach swelled. At first it was only mildly swollen but the cum showed no sign of slowing. Then she looked a few months pregnant, and then she looked a few months overdue. She was so swollen with his seed that stretch lines could be seen on her stomach. 

Once he stopped cumming he layed down on top of her but being careful not to crush her. She rubbed her stomach to try receive the discomfort and pain from being so inflated by his come. Eventually she feels his knot start to go down, so she starts trying to get his knot out of her. He seems to realize what she is trying to do and try to help. His pulling pulls her onto him. This led to her legs around his waist and her arms and torso still on the ground. He then starts to flap his wings and try to fly in an attempt to get his knot out of her.

It worked, but she wishes it hadn't. There was cum everywhere like she was swimming in it. His cock and knot were still so large that the early removal had not only turned her pussy inside out on the outside of her body. She saw her womb outside of her as well and cumm still drizzling out of her womb. She realized what she felt give inside of her must have been her cervix. 

In a panic she tries to get it back inside of her, but she still so sensitive. He notices what she's doing and starts licking the area including her clit. She getting aroused again and sees cum on his face so she pulls his face up to hers. 

He licks her face but this time she opens his mount licks the cum off his muzzle. Then takes his tongue into her mouth and sucks it like a cock. She even manage to deep throat it. He stays to throat fuck her with his tongue, but eventually he pulls away and starts lapping near her cum covered prolapsed pussy and womb. He takes her cum covered pussy and womb into his mouth and tries to suck them like she did to his tongue. She cums with shuddering. 

Not understanding what he had in his mouth his bites down on it to try to determine what it is. She screams. Startled he drops her prolapsed pussy and womb. He licks her face to try and help her. 

She notice he was aroused again. She figured she should help him out before he helps himself to her insides again, so she wraps her hands around his cock. Her hands couldn't make it all the way around. After thinking about it for a bit she moves closer to him and puts his cock between her breasts. She moved her breast up and down his cock. It didn't seem to do much besides make him watch her intently.

She decides to lick the top with every upstroke. He seems to enjoy that and starts matching her movements. His trusts get so intense that she she stops her movements and just try to hold her breasts together. His cock keeps hitting her mouth. She tries to lick when she can. At one point his upward thrust catches her mouth unprepared. It forces her mouth open and dislocates her jaw. 

He tries to pull out but his cockhead gets stuck on her teeth, so he tries to trust in and back out a few times. He really starts getting into it and starts trusting into throat. The force of his thrusts push her back onto the floor. The angle isn't good so he moves until he's practically standing over her head. 

He could thrust so much easier from that angle. If someone was watching they could watch her throat being grotesquely deformed by his cock. It was becoming hard for her to breath. Tears started to accumulate in her eyes. His knot started to form and he barly managed to get his know passed her teeth. At this point she couldn't breath at all. Tears stream down her face and her she thrashes trying to get free. Eventually her eyes roll to the back of her head, her thrashing stops, and she passes out right as he cums down her throat.

He realizes something is wrong and tries to pull out as quickly as he could. He almost knocks her teeth out in the process. Because of this most of the cum covers her face and breasts. 

When she comes to again she feels him licking her face. To look around she has to whip cum out of her eyes to even open her eyes. The first thing she sees is his giant cock rock hard right near her face. She looks down to see her prolapsed pussy and womb still outside of her body. 

She realizes that he probably will need to cum again before he is willing to let her go and that it would be better to use her already ruined pussy than risk dying while choking on his cock. She guides his cock to her pussy and he pushes into her. Eventually it starts to feel good again. By this point she doesn't care about pride or shame anymore so she starts playing with her clit. 

Suddenly she hears talking again. "I don't get why you wanted to come back out here after dinner. Does it really matter what made those noises earlier?" said the first speaker. The one from earlier says "I don't know something about those noises really unsettles me." The first voice "I don't really care much just look for a bit and let it go." 

As they're talking she feels his knot starts to form. She covers her mouth trying to avoid making any noise when he accidentally pulls out all the way and pushes into her ass instead of her pussy. She screams. Not even her hands covering her mouth prevent the noise from escaping. 

The first voice "Okay. I know why you were creeped out earlier. It came from this way." She hears rustling in the bushes and hopes they don't find her when they make their way through the bushes. 

The six young human looking males find a gorgeous blood elf covered in cum with an antoran charhound's dick up her ass. They stare. The first voice speaks up first saying "Wow. She must be so desperate to be fucked that she had to stop and get fucked by her mount. Boys why don't we give her a hand."


End file.
